


SuperCat Week 3 - Soulmates AUs

by 2FaceMyFate



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercat Week, ability transfer, soulmate aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2FaceMyFate/pseuds/2FaceMyFate
Summary: It's SuperCat Week again!! This time it is soulmates. These are my contributions.





	1. Abilities

**Author's Note:**

> So Day 1 is soulmates sharing abilities. I tried to go for more of a comedy turn on this one but not sure if I got it. I'll let the readers judge. Also this is not beta'd. So all mistakes are my own. Enjoy. :)

Kara’s back impacted several walls, breaking through at least six before she was able to stop her momentum. She looked up, hair flying back. She glared at the giant alien that had thrown her. She was getting annoyed. 

“Just a little bit longer, Supergirl,” Alex announced over the comm line. Kara rolled her eyes. 

“Could you guys hurry up a bit? I’m going to be late...again.”

“Don’t worry…” Whatever Alex was going to add was lost when Kara took another punch. 

“I hate you right now,” she muttered as she sailed into the air. Suddenly a green light, like a shooting star, came at Kara. Her stomach dropped as she was hit by a piece of kryptonite. She expected pain...she even expected death. What she felt was only an impact, like any other rock, it settled in her hand. She opened her eyes and looked down to the glowing green rock about the size of a football. 

“Kara! Kara!.” Alex’s voice registered as Kara returned to herself. 

“I’m here. I’m okay.”

“How are you okay? We just saw that thing puke up a kryptonite rock and chunk it at you.” Kara’s face twisted in disgust as she realised what Alex said. She held it out, away from her. 

“I don’t know but I’m heading back to the DEO if you have the alien under control.”

“Affirmative. Don’t forget to wash you hands.”

“Oh I’m gonna need a bath. Eeeuk!” She headed toward the DEO, still holding out the puke kryptonite. When she arrived an DEO agent took the kryptonite and another guided her to the medical bay. Alex arrived a little while later to find her sister, fresh from a shower, sitting on a bed while Dr. Abby Weight saw to her. Alex looked to Abby. The blonde doctor smiled at her.

“She’s fine, agent.” Alex nodded, taking a deep breath. She finally could relax now that she could see Kara. “However I ran a radiation test. Supergirl's signature has changed.” She handed a shocked Alex the tablet with the readings. “We now know how to counteract green kryptonite.” She smiled. 

“How?” Abby looked between the two. 

“I believe it has to do with the new development between Supergirl and Ms. Grant,” she stated. “We know that a soulmate bond can cause transference between a human and Kryptonian pairing. I'd liked to bring Ms. Grant in to test my theory.”

“She is not gonna be happy about that. It's our one year anniversary. We're supposed to be celebrating tonight.” Kara frowned. She looked at Alex. “I was gonna try that thing you and Mags told me about.” Alex burst out laughing. She shook her head. Abby was blushing next to them. 

“I’m gonna go get Cat. Try not to give poor Abby a coronary.” Kara smiled apologetically to the doctor before nodding with her own blush. Alex laughed again as she left the med bay to collect her sister’s girlfriend. She wasn’t too worried. Cat liked her.

 

Alex walked into the med bay with Cat an hour later. Kara jumped up and rushed over to her girlfriend. She pulled her into her arms. She barely heard Alex say something. Cat hugged her back. It took Kara a second to register something, tightness. Cat was hugging her hard enough for her to feel the pressure. That never happened except with other Kryptonians. Kara pulled back far enough to look into Cat’s eyes. She was giving her a small smile. 

“So you’re not the only one with a new development,” Alex said. Kara looked to her sister, noticing for the first time that she was soaking wet. “When I got to Cat’s apartment she had basically torn every door off the hinges and we had to turn the water off because she broke the sink. It would probably be a good idea to stay at your place tonight.” Alex left them and heading in the direction of the locker room. Kara looked back to Cat.

“You have super strength,” she asked. Cat nodded.

“It just started earlier. I was washing a cup in the kitchen when I saw that giant alien through a kryptonite rock at you. My hand slipped and the next thing I knew I had broken the sink. Then as I made my way to the bedroom to change I broke off doors. I was so freaked out, Kara. I changed and was about to call you when Alex arrived. She was able to calm me down and get me to the car without doing anymore damage.” Kara pulled her back into her arms, kissing her head. 

“I’m so sorry, Cat.” Cat chuckled as she squeezed Kara. 

“Don’t be. When I get all this under control it could be pretty good. I mean...you’ve always had to hold back before...now you don’t have to hold back.” Cat bit at her ear and Kara felt it, shivering.

“Cat...not at work.” She pulled back. She took Cat’s hand and led her over to where Abby was waiting. She smiled at them both. 

“Hello, Ms. Grant. Hopefully this won’t take long. Just a few test.” Cat nodded. Cat hopped up on the bed, letting Abby do what she needed. By the end of the test it was revealed Cat’s strength was not exactly at Kara’s level but high enough that it would take real effort to harm Cat. Cat also had a boosted metabolism and was still unaffected by kryptonite. Abby theorized that Cat’s aging may also be slowing but they’d have to do more test later. This excited Cat a bit. She hid her concerns about the age gap well. 

“Finally we’re home,” Kara said as they entered her apartment, Cat trailing behind her. Once the door was closed she pulled Cat to her, kissing her hard. Cat moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Kara. “Happy anniversary, baby,” Kara said against Cat’s lips. Cat smiled, chuckling. 

“This is one for the books. You develop a resistance to Kryptonite and I develop super strength, a higher metabolism, and possibly stop aging.” Cat grinned up at her. She reached up, cupping her face. “I love you so much,” she said softly. 

“And I you. You are my soul, Cat Grant.” They kissed once more. Kara slipped her hands under Cat’s butt, lifting her so her legs wrapped around Kara’s waist. She hummed hungrily against her lips, deepening the kiss. Kara paused, pushing her up on her island. She squeezed the tight cheeks in each hands. Cat smiled, biting Kara’s bottom lip. Kara pulled back with a smile.

“Ow,” she muttered, teasingly. 

“I always love it when you chew on that lip,” Cat said. She licked the offended lip. “Kara.” She kissed her chin, making a path of kisses and nips down her neck.

“Mmm, yes Cat?” She gasped as Cat bit into her neck. “God...that feels so good.” 

“I’m glad.” She kissed up to Kara’s ear, nipping at the lobe. “I want you make love to me, darling.” She felt Kara shiver. She buried her face in Cat’s neck. “You can’t hurt me, baby. We can both lose ourselves in each other.” Kara captured her mouth again, thrusting her tongue into Cat’s mouth. She was letting go as they kissed, Cat could feel her strength and gave it back. Suddenly she was struck with an idea. Kara yelped as she was lifted up bridal style by her lover. Her eyes were wide as she took in her current position. Cat was grinning when their eyes met. Kara smiled back, wrapping her arms around Cat’s neck. 

“Shall we my love,” she said. Cat proceeded to carry her into the bedroom. Tonight was going to be interesting. 

\--------

Alex came by the next morning with coffee and donuts. She let herself in using her key. She paused a few steps in because Kara and Cat were standing, curled around each other, standing near the window. She smiled, closing the door. The women looked to her. Kara blushed a bit. 

“I brought donuts.” She held up the three boxes. 

“Thanks,” Kara said. She moved away from Cat to her sister. 

“So you two look happy. Very ‘Happy’.” Kara blushed a bit. Alex laughed. 

“We are very happy, this morning, Alex. But donuts? You know I don’t do carbs.” Alex laughed. 

“You do now. You have an alien metabolism now so carbs are gonna be a must. No more worrying about weight gain.” Alex held out a box for Cat. She glared at Alex for a long moment before smirking and taking the box. 

“Just because I can eat like a 12 year old does not mean I will. Anyway people would get suspicious if I suddenly started eating burgers and donuts. They might start thinking I’m pregnant.” Cat chuckled as she sat down. When she looked up at the other two they were frozen. Kara mid bite. “What?”

“Um...well...Alex?” Kara looked to her sister for guidance.

“How would I possibly get pregnant when I’m with Kara?” 

“It's a Kryptonian thing,” Alex answered. Cat’s jaw dropped. “It’s a whole biology class that I’m sure you don’t want to go through right now but due to the procreation methods of Krypton, Kara could get you pregnant. Which now that you have to soulmate bond and the power sharing well…” She looked at Kara. “Cat could possibly get you pregnant.” Kara dropped her donut.

“Really?” She looked at Cat, a smile sliding across her face. “I could have children.” Cat’s beginning of panic wavered at the sight of that smile. She smiled back. 

“I guess we have a lot to talk about this weekend,” Cat said with a smile, taking her hand in her own. 

“Yeah, but without me in the room unless it is strictly about biology.” Alex said. “But for the record no one in our family or at the DEO would object to a mini-Kara/Cat. Mom would probably prefer a wedding before any kids, but she’s a bit traditional.” Alex settled her gaze on Cat. Cat looked right back at her. 

“Okay. It’s only been a year. And we’ll talk about that stuff when we think it is time.” She squeezed Cat’s hand. “Now let’s talk about Cat’s training. With her new strength she’s going to be a lot like me when I first got here.” 

“Oh yeah. I get to do your training,” Alex said with a smirk. She leaned back. Cat did not appreciate that look.

“I think I’d prefer Susan or Lucy. Alex looks like she’s going to hurt me.” The sisters chuckled. 

“No. But it is going to be difficult to train you because the kryptonite will have no effect on either of you,” Alex stated. “I might have to call the big guy to come train you.” 

“The big guy? Really? I wonder if I could take up being a badass superhero after I train up a bit.” Alex and Kara both groaned. Cat just grinned as she ate her donut.


	2. Day 2 - Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Soulmates share dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Day 2. This was one of my favorites. I hope this is worthy of the fandom.

She was running. Something big and scary was chasing her. She didn't know what but she just knew she had to keep running. Suddenly she had nowhere to run. She was on the edge of a cliff. She glanced behind her but turned right back around. It was to scary to even look at and it was going to swallow her up. She began to cry. She was so little and so alone. Wouldn't anyone help her. She covered and face and squatted down. It was coming. Fear gripped her. 

“It's okay,” a voice spoke. Little Cat shook her head, face still hidden behind hands and blonde ringlets. “It's okay. The monster is gone now.” Cat dropped her hands and stood up.

“How do I know you're not the monster trying to trick me,” she inquired. She was still shaking. There was a laugh. It was almost musical. She turned around. She found, instead of a big scary monster, a girl. She was a bit taller with long brown hair and big blue eyes. She smiled at her. 

“Hello.” She greeted. “I am Kara Zor'el. What is your name?” 

“Cat Grant,” she replied after a moment of considering the other girl. Kara scrunched her nose. 

“I have never heard of your house,” she told her. 

“House?”

“I am of the house of El.”

“I don't have a house. What are you, British or something?” Kara tilted her head.

“I am Kryptonian. Are you not as well?” Cat shook her head. 

“I'm American.” They regarded each other for moment. “Wait a minute. What are you doing in my dream? Not that I'm not grateful. That monster was really scary.”

“I thought you were in mine,” Kara replied. 

“Weird.”

“Why were you dreaming of a monster?” 

“Well I can't exactly control dreams. They just happen.” 

“On Krypton were are taught that our waking lives impact our dreams. What has happened to make you so afraid?” Cat looked down at the ground, noticing for the first time she now stood in a meadow. She sighed. 

“You can tell me,” Kara told her. 

“My dad died,” Cat spoke softly. Tears came to her green eyes. “He died and left me all alone.”

“What about your mother?” Cat shook her head. 

“She's mean. She doesn't care about me. She only cares about how I make her look. She treats me like some kind of doll. I don't wanna go back to living with her.” Car started crying harder. She covered her face. She felt so overwhelmed. Then suddenly she felt arms embrace her. Kara shushes her gently as she hugged her. 

Neither girl spoke as Kara held her. Car simply cried, mourning the loss of her father and the life she had built with him since her parent's divorce. She was so afraid. Kara held her, humming softly to her. She closed her eyes, letting the humming sooth her. When Cat woke up that morning it was with a lighter heart and a warmed soul. 

\---

Cat dreamed of the girl, Kara, every few nights. She found comfort in her dream companion. She learned about Kara's imaginary world, Krypton and she told Kara all about her day. Kara was an alien on her way to Earth to raise her cousin after Krypton was destroyed. When awake Cat only remember bits and pieces, but most of all the song. She even learned a bit of music writing to record the song Kara would hum for her on bad days. 

She was old Kara everything because she knew a dream was just a dream and wouldn't judge her. When she eventually got a therapist she told her about Kara. The therapist thought it was odd but not unhealthy. 

So when Cat fell in love and had her heart broken by Lois Lane in college she cried in Kara's arms. When she found out she was pregnant with Adam she talked out her choices with Kara and how she was so afraid of becoming her mother. When Cat was debating buying her own newspaper she talked to her dream friend. When she found out she was pregnant from a one night stand she told Kara she would be a good mother. She tearfully revealed his name after she learned it was going to be a boy. Through the years Kara never changed. She was always the same 13 year old girl. 

Then suddenly, shortly before Carter's first birthday the dreams just stopped. She never dreamed of Kara again. She did sometimes go to their place, a meadow with an orange sky and just stare up into the sky. She did tell Carter the stories Kara told her and their dream bound adventures. Eventually the memories grew foggy so when Superman's origins came to light it didn't really hit her that he was from the world Kara told her about. 

Cat sat in her office pouring over edits. It had been a rough day. Everyone was gone home, including her assistant. She began to hum softly as she worked. She sometimes did that when no one was around. 

“Where did you learn that song?” Cat looked up, to her open balcony doors. Supergirl landed softly just outside before walking through said doors. Her expressions was one of urgency. “Where did you learn that song,”she asked again. Car stood, pulling off her glasses. 

“I don't remember,” Cat lied. 

“Where, Cat?” Supergirl stepped closer. Cat felt a shiver of concern. She may have forgiven her for throwing her off her own balcony but it still left an imprint. Supergirl stepped back, sensing the fear. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean scare you. It's just...That song. My mother used to hum it to me when I was scared or sick. I haven't heard anyone else hum it in a long time. I just…” Cat stepped forward, taking Supergirl's hands in her own. 

“I'm sorry. I.. ah.. heard it in a dream. A long time ago. I used to dream about this little girl. Zora, I think. I dreamed about her a lot as a teenager. When I had the first dream I was really upset and she hummed that song to help me.” She finally met Supergirl's gaze. She stared into those big blue eyes. She chuckled. Cat tensed.

“No. I'm not laughing at you, Cat. I used to dream of a girl too. When I was stuck in my pod...I would slip into dreams about a girl. She helped me deal with the loneliness of being trapped in stasis, I think. She even aged in my dreams. She was like my best friend. I missed her after I arrived and Superman woke me up. I just think it's interesting we both had a dream friend.” 

“Yeah. That is... curious.” Kara shrugged. She looked down at the floor shyly. 

“I remember the first time I met her she thought it was weird I was in the House of El. Asked if I was British.” Kara chuckled again. “I wish I could remember her name. It's been so long.” Kara looked back up at Cat. The older woman's expression was odd. Kara tilted her head. “Are you okay?”

Cat suddenly pulled back from her, taking a step back. 

“It was you,” she said. Kara looked at her confused. 

“I was what?”

“Your friend, when you met...had she just lost someone close to her?” Kara nodded 

“Yes. Her father had passed away. I remember because it made me sad for my own loss.” Cat suddenly grabbed her phone. She quickly looked something up. When she turned it to Kara she was looking at an old newspaper picture of the girl. 

“That's her,” Kara stated as she grabbed the phone. 

“No. That's me when I was 13 years old. When I first had the dream. That's a picture taken at my father's funeral the day before.” Kara looked at her in full on shock. 

“How could I forget you? I mean I've looked at your face almost every day and I still missed it.” 

“So did I. Which in all fairness you had brown hair at the time.” Kara unconsciously swiped her hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah it started turning blonde when I was in highschool.” Cat smiled, imagining little Kara growing up. “If I thought for one second you were real, I would have looked for you,” Kara told her. 

“And done what? I was in my 30s by the time you arrived. I had a son and an empire to run.” 

“Still, I would have wanted to meet you. To known that it wasn't just a dream. I would have known that I could eventually be with you.” Those words struck Cat. Supergirl wanted to be with her. 

“Kara,” Car whispered, the forgotten name coming forth out of the blue. Their eyes met. “You are Kara Danvers.” It wasn't a question. Kara bit her lip before nodding slowly. “Zor'el is you Kryptonian sir name.” Again a nod. “I knew it! I couldn't figure out how you did that double act but I knew I was right.” Kara smiled at how excited she was. Cat moved forward, cupping her face between her hands. They were soft and cool against Kara's skin. She smiled into those green eyes. 

“You won't send me away, will you? Not now that we've finally found each other.” Cat shook her head.

“Never. But this won't be easy, Kara.”

“I know. But I don't care. I found my soulmate. The rest is just gravy.” She leaned forward pressing her lips to Cat’s soft lips. Cat kissed her back, pouring everything she felt into the action. They were together. It wasn't a dream.


	3. Day 4 - Red String of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Red String of Fate   
> a red string connects soul mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one isn't really finished but it was up to like 6 pages so I stopped. I might turn it into it's own fic. Idk. Also this was not beta'd. So all mistakes are my own.

My name is Kara Zor’el of the planet Krypton and when I was a baby my family and General Zodd took over our government to save our world. Krypton was dying. Our leaders wanted to hide this fact. My family knew this would lead to the destruction of our world so they took action. Together with the help of Kryptonian and other alien scientist we were able to discover a way to save ourselves, we just had to find an element that was very rare. I was ten when I was told the element had been found on a planet just over 2000 light years away. The world was called Earth. A small group was sent to Earth. After a year of negotiations Earth and Krypton struck a deal forming a mutually beneficial alliance. 

Now I am on Earth with my cousin Kal and a human/Kryptonian detail lead by my aunt, Astra. Astra was a general in her own right but she was very protective of Kal and I. We have spent the last several months as guest of the Kent family while we train to control our powers. Along with the Kents we have spent time with the Danvers. Eliza and Jeremiah. They are both scientist studying our powers. I have grown close to them as I am a member of the Science Guild. And so my story truly begins as we leave the Kent farm, ready to be out among the humans. 

Eliza is five months pregnant with their first child, a girl. Kara rest a hand on the swollen belly, smiling as she uses her x-ray vision to peak at the baby inside. She laughed as she watched her kick. 

“I’m going to miss her,” Kara said. Eliza smiled. “And you guys. You’ve been so good to us.” She glances over to her cousin who is speaking off to the side with Lois Lane, a youth from town.

“Well I hope you’ll be able to visit after she’s born.” Kara grinned. 

“Oh I will.” They laughed. Kara leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll call when we get to DC.” Eliza nodded. Kara moved to join her aunt next to the transport. Astra turned to look at Kal. 

“Kal’el,” she called sternly. “It is time to go.” She spoke the last part in Kryptonian. Call looked at her, anger in his blue eyes. Kara tried not to smirk. Kal had become very attached to the human teenager. He placed a kiss on her cheek before jogging over to them

“I was saying goodbye,” he told her. Astra did not reply. She simply nodded to the transport. Kal followed Kara into the transport. Inside were three human guards and a Kryptonian. Jan Bazi, Kara and Astra’s cousin, daughter of Astra's uncle. Kryptonian s had amazing abilities on Earth due to the young, yellow sun. Flight was one of them but it was safer to travel by transport. 

The transport took them to National City where they heirs to the house of El were to attend the 15 year anniversary of the Earth/Kryptonian alliance celebration gala. Kara was a little nervous. She was basically an ambassador for her people and she would be meeting many important Earthers. She expressed as much to Astra as she got ready.   
“You will do fine, Little One,” she told her as she clasp the necklace Alura had given her for her 13 birthday for her. Kara nodded, taking a deep breath. Astra rested her hands on her shoulders.   
“You are your mother's daughter and a proud daughter of the House of El. You will be perfect.” Kara nodded again. Her belly was aflutter. She had a feeling something was going to happen tonight but she wasn't sure if it would be good or bad.   
“I'm ready.” Together they left Kara’s hotel room to head to the ballroom where everything was set up. 

 

Kara and Kal were honored guest. Officials for across Earth had come to meet them. Kara had to keep an eye on Kal. He was bored. At only 14 he was still a bit untrained. Kara accepted a glass of wine from a human named Lionel Luthor. He was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was talking about his work in physics. Kara politely attended the conversation. Kryptonians were ahead of humans scientifically and I other areas but Kara knew not to antagonize them.

“What's that on you wrist,” he suddenly asked. Kara looked at her left wrist. There was a glowing red string around her wrist. Kara almost dropped her glass. 

“Aunt Astra,” she called in their native tongue. Astra rushed over ready to defend her niece. She faltered when Kara held up her hand, revealing the red string. 

“May Rao be merciful,” she uttered in prayer. 

“What's going on,” Lionel demanded. 

“I'm sorry, Me. Luthor but I must speak to my aunt alone. Enjoy the rest of your night.” Kara and Astra walked away from him, making their way to the edge of the crowd. 

“Is this real?” Kara asked. Astra took her wrist and examined the string. She nodded.

“It is the red string of date, Little One. It appears you soul mate is near. Perhaps in this very room.” They both glanced around. 

“How do I find them,” Kara asked. Astra smile at her. 

“Follow with your heart, Little One.” Kara looked up at her with big eyes, reminding Astra of her younger self. She kissed her brow. “Rao will guide you.” Kara nodded. She turned around, raising her wrist closer to her face. Astra watched her as eventually she found the string and followed. 

Kara saw a shimmer of red and followed it. The string wove through the crowd. She followed, politely moving around people. She finally saw it lead to a small group near the garden exit. She caught site of a red shimmer around a dainty wrist holding a wine glass. She looked into the face of her soul mate. She was beautiful. She was slim with green eyes and pale skin. Her blonde hair was shoulder length with just a bit of curling. She also looked absolutely bored with the conversation going on around her. 

She turned and her eyes met Kara, who blushed at being caught staring  
She gave the woman a shy smile. She was young, most likely close to Kara's age. She gave Kara a studying look for a long moment. Kara was about to approach when she turned and headed out the garden exit. Kara paused, unsure of what to do, finally she decided to follow. 

Once outside she followed the sound of a heartbeat, aided by an abandoned wine glass on a bench. Kara found her, standing in the moonlight next to a fountain. Kara paused, astounded by the scene. She remembered the tales of Rao’s soul mate Chianne. Goddess of the moons. Kara approached, slowly. The woman turned to face her. 

“Hello,” Kara said in Kryptonian. The woman looked at her confused. “Sorry. I said hello.” She smiled.

“Well it sounded lovely.” Kara came to stand next to her. 

“I'm Kara.”

“I know. You're the guest of honor,” she replied with a smirk. She held out her hand. ,”I'm Cat. Cat Grant.” Kara shook her hand. “So you wanna tell me why you're staring so hard at me?” Her smirk remained. 

“Do humans believe in Soulmates,” Kara asked. Cat scoffed.

“Only foolish ones.” Kara frowned. Cat’s smirk faded. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you people.” 

“You didn't but…” Kara was unsure on how to proceed. If Cat were Kryptonian, there were cultural customs to follow. But Cat was human. Kara simply took Cat’s left hand in her own. She could still see the red string that connected them around her wrist. “Do you see it?” Cat looked at her wrist in Kara’s hands. She gasp when she saw it. 

“What...How…” She spotted the same string around Kara's wrist.

“This is the sign that we are Soulmates. That we are destined for each other. It is a sacred symbol. There are customs I would follow but you do not know them.” 

“Destined for each other,” Cat asked. She was still obviously shocked. 

“Is there no precedence for this here on Earth?” 

“No. Soulmates are a nice idea but…” she looked back to their wrist. “What would you do now...If I were Kryptonian?” Kara smiled. 

“I would bring you before a family member to witness the sign from Rao. Then our families would meet to discuss our marriage.” Cat's eyes went wide. 

“Marriage? That's a little quick don't you think?” Kara smiled. 

“No. Not for Soulmates. But I don't intend to push. I can tell this is quite a shock to you. I understand that human rituals require a period of courtship called dating. Would you be open to going on a date with me, Cat Grant?” Cat smiled a little. Kara was adorable. She nodded. 

“Yes. Perhaps tomorrow? Seven?” Kara nodded. 

“I hope you won't mind an escort. My aunt died not let me or Kal go anywhere alone.” Cat smirked. “She is responsible for our safety.” 

“That's fine. I understand. Maybe dinner in your room will make her feel more secure.” Kara nodded. 

“Kitty? Kitty?” Cat's face changed to an expression of contempt. 

“Eh, my mother. I apologise in advance. Also let's not tell her about our...connection.” Kara nodded, looking a little confused. 

“Kitty, there you are. Oh, Ms. Zorrel.” Kara tried not to flinch at the mispronouncing of her family name. “Kitty, you're not bothering the poor girl are you? She's a very important person. She doesn't have time for you.” Kara bristled at her words. Mrs. Grant smiled at Kara. It was a shallow thing, forced at best. 

“That lovely Mr. Luthor was looking for you, I think. I'm sure his brilliant mind is more than enough to keep you enthralled.”

“Not really,” Kara said. “I'm a graduate of the Science Guild back on Krypton, Mrs. Grant. My own father helped develop the technologies to save both our world's.” Cat hid her from behind her hand, pretending to cough. 

“Kara.” They turned to see Astra and Jan step from the shadows. 

“I'm alright,” Kara told her. “It appears my soulmate’s mother does not respect her.”

“Will your soulmate be joining us?” Kara looks to Cat with a fond smile. “No.” Kara took Cat's hand kissing the palm. “Good night.” she said. The Kryptonians left the humans to themselves. 

Kara and her people soon retired for the night. She bubbled over as she gave Astra a recount of the encounter. Astra smiled at her niece. 

“ Oh, I can't wait to tell mother,” she said. 

“I believe she will be very happy for you. As I am. Rao has blessed you, Little One.” Kara smiled as she settled in her bed. Astra was laying in the bed beside her. 

“I hope so. I'll communicate with her tomorrow.” Astra nodded. 

 

Kara's mother, Alura, was happy for her and surprised. Zor’el, her father, was a bit skeptical but excepting. Kara was so excited for her date with Cat. Astra and a human guard, Halley, helped her prepare. 

When Cat was shown into the room there was a romantic setting on the balcony. Kara stood next to a table for two with candles. She smiled shyly at Cat. Cat smiled back. 

“This is perfect Kara,” she said. She walked over to her. She held out a bottle of wine. “I hope this will go with dinner. It's my favorite. Which I didn't know till just now that human alcohol has no affect on you.” Kara motioned for her to sit, pulling her chair out. Once she was settled Kara took her own seat.

“Yes. Though we look very similar our species are different. Our intoxicating beverages would kill a human if ingested.” Cat's eyes bulged. “Don't worry, there is none here.” 

“Wow. So are we the same... sexually?” Kara blushed a bright red. 

“From what I understand if it... similar enough that we could have children with a little help. Medically speaking. Which I only know this because of the human scientist who studied Kal and I during our training.” A waiter came out a filled their glasses with the wine. Another came with a basket of bread and butter.

“The appetizers will be our momentarily, Lady Kara,” he said. Kara nodded I'm acknowledgement. 

“Lady Kara,” Cat said with an arched eyebrow. 

“My family is very highly ranked on our world so I carry the title Lady. As would you...one day...if you so wish.” Cat smiled at her. Kara was unlike anyone she'd ever met, so open and honest. 

“You are beautiful,” she stated softly. Kara blushed. 

“Thank you. You are very beautiful, as well. I was actually stunned by you when I saw you last night.” 

“Thanks.” The food came out and they began to eat. They talked, getting to know each other. Cat was a journalist. She's currently looking to buy out a failing paper in National City. She learns Kara is part of the Science Guild back home and was well trained in a number of sciences as well as political. She learned Alura is a judge and Zor’el is a biologist. Kal'el is her cousin, not her brother. 

They eventually move to a couch on the balcony, sipping wine. Kara looks up into the night sky.

“I still find it odd to look up and not see the same stars,” she said.

“How many other worlds have you visited,” Cat asked. Kara took a moment to think. 

“21.” 

“Wow. Maybe you could take me to one some time.” They smiled at each other. 

“I hope... after our relationship has progressed that you would go to Krypton to meet my family and for the eventual marriage ceremony.” Cat's smile faltered. She swallowed. 

“You really believe we're soul mates?” Kara nodded. 

“I trust Rao to guide me.” Cat then turned the conversation to Rao, asking about the Kryptonian religion. Kara answered as best she could. 

The time for Cat to leave came too soon for either of their liking. Kara walked her out. A guard would escort her to her car. Kara took her hand and brought it up to press her lips to the palm. 

“Until next time, I hope.” Cat smiled. 

“Yes. I had a very nice time, Kara.” She leaned forward pressing her own kiss to Kara's cheek. “Good night.” Kara watched her leave before shutting the door. She leaned back against said door. She felt to full but so light.


	4. Day 5 - Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SuperCat Week Day 5 - Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I wrote this one while under the stress of a tooth ache so be gentle. I did like writing it though.

Cat got out of her car a block away from her destination. She was being low key, which wasn’t hard in this neighborhood, but she didn’t want to pull any attention. She’s wearing a pair of black pants, a button up top, and killer heels. She made her way to a small bar. It was a little hole in the wall place called Aro’s, that had an amazing bartender. That woman made the best martini Cat had ever tasted. Not to mention, Astra, was gorgeous. She was tall, slim, and long brown hair with a streak of gray. She had explained to Cat one night that the streak was caused by a birthmark and for some reason hair dye just didn’t stick. 

Cat had stumbled across the bar one night a few weeks ago when she came to survey a building for a possible project. She hadn’t even been paying attention, she just followed her feet. She walked in and found it wasn’t a bad place. Everything looked pretty clean. Cat had sat at the bar. Astra had swaggered over.

“What can I get for you,” she’d asked as she cleaned out a glass. Cat looked her up and down.

“I’ll have a martini, dry, and with an extra olive. Please.” Astra nodded. She put the glass up and started pulling out the ingredients. Cat watched her prepare the drink with a little bit of awe. When she finally took her first sip, she hummed. “That is a piece of artwork,” she said with a smile. Astra smirked. 

“Thanks. Let me know if you need anything else.” Cat nodded.

She still wondered why she felt compelled to come back to this bar. It isn’t really her scene. She wanted to blame the amazing martini but it isn’t just that. Her gut twist at the thought of leaving. 

Cat was surprised when she walked into Argo’s tonight. The place was packed and a stage has been erected in the area that usually had a few pool tables. She made her way to the bar and once again is surprised because her seat is free. She sat down. Astra strut up placing her martini on the bar in front of her. She smiled at the bar tender. 

“What’s going on tonight,” she asked. She nodded toward the stage. Astra smiled. 

“Open mic night. My wife is up next.” Cat smirked. 

“Your wifel?” 

“Yeah. So hands off,” she replied. She smiled before heading down the bar to help someone else. Cat sipped her drink. A few minutes later a band made up of a tall, slim brunette with a guitar stepped up to the main mic, a shorter latina woman on drums, and another shorter brunette on base and another mic. The tall brunette turned toward the bar and winked. Cat watched as Astra blew her a kiss. She counted off and then the band started to play. They were good. Really good. The definition of powerful women. They warmed Cat’s heart. 

“What are they called,” she asked when Astra came back to her end of the bar. 

“Alien Invasion.” Cat snorted. 

“Original. They are really good. Do they have an agent?” Astra chuckled. 

“No. This is a hobby. The singers are both federal agents and the drummer in a detective with the NCPD. The guitarist is my wife. Alex Danvers.” 

“You must really love her.”

“I do. We’re soul mates.” Cat paused at that statement. 

“Wow. That’s impressive.” Astra shrugged. “It doesn’t happen a lot.” 

“I was very lucky.” Cat raised her glass in toast. 

“To being lucky.” 

“Maybe you’ll find your soulmate,” Astra offered. Cat chuckled. 

“I gave up on that kind of stuff when I was a teenager.” Astra didn’t push. Cat settled down to listen to the music. 

After their set Cat made a trip to the little lady’s room. When she returned they had removed all their equipment. Now a single stool with an acoustic guitar leaned against it behind a dual mic setup to capture the guitar and the singer. She went back to her seat, a fresh martini waiting. 

“Thanks,” she said to Astra. “Who’s up next?” Astra smiled proudly. 

“My wife’s younger sister, Kara.” 

“A lot of musicians in the family?” Astra shrugged with a grin. “Can you sing, Astra?” 

“I’ll never tell,” she replied. Cat chuckled. Suddenly the crowd grew quiet. Cat turned her attention toward the makeshift stage. A beautiful woman, in mayber her early 20s came out. She grabbed up the guitar and took a seat. Cat felt every part of her focus on her. She was...everything. She smiled shyly. 

“Hey, everyone. I’m Kara.” There were several loud cries from the crowd. Kara laughed and Cat felt her soul shift. Kara began to play, then sing. Cat didn’t even realize she had stood up and started walking. Astra watched her curiously. Then she smiled. 

“How’s that for luck,” she muttered. She watched as Cat moved as if in a trance. Kara was singing softly into the mic. An enchanting melody. Kara’s voice was beautiful, just like Alex’s voice. They could create harmonies that put sirens to shame. 

Kara’s eyes were closed. She prefered to sing with her eyes closed. She could feel the music, almost see it when her eyes were closed. So it wasn’t until the last soft note left her mouth and her fingers stilled that she opened those big blue eyes. When the slipped open it took a moment to focus. That’s when she saw her, standing in the middle of the crowd, blonde hair all aglow from the lights behind her. Kara felt all her focus settle on the woman. She felt her very soul reach out. That was when she began to play again. 

She sang without thought, only the need to express led her voice and fingers. She didn’t see Astra coming out from behind the bar with a look of shock on her face. She didn’t see her sister looking confused at her. She just sang, looking at that woman. 

Cat watched her, bewitched by this woman. She felt a pull to her like she’d never felt drawn to anything. Kara stood, walking around the mic as she played and sang. She came to stand in front of Cat, only an arm’s reach away. She finished the song softly. And they just stared at each other. Neither any wiser about the crowd around them. 

“Hello,” Kara said with a smile. 

“Hello,” Cat returned. 

“Kara.” The moment was broken. Both women turned their attention to the interrupter.

“Astra,” Kara said. She blinked. “Wha…” She suddenly looked around. Cat did the same. 

“What happened,” she asked. 

“You met your soulmate,” Alex said. Cat looked to the woman. 

“My....” She turned to Kara. Cat wanted to deny it. Her heart had been shrouded in doubt and scepticism for most of her life. That was gone. Now she simply felt. “Soulmate,” she said revrently. 

“Soulmate,” Kara replied with a soft smile. She held out her hand. After a brief pause, Cat put her hand in Kara’s hand. The feeling that rolled through her like a tsunami was utterly overwhelming. The only thing that steadied her was looking into Kara’s eyes. Then suddenly she was being led from the stage to the back of the bar. Astra and Alex were close behind. Kara pulled her up some stairs and into an apartment. 

“Where are we,” Cat asked. Kara smiled.

“My apartment. Astra and Alex live across the way. I wanted to be somewhere private.” Astra and Alex walked into the room. Kara turned to her sister and let out a squeal. “I found her. I found my soulmate.”

“I think it’s more she found you, Little One,” Astra said. “She’s been coming to the bar for weeks now. I could tell she sought something.” Cat looked at the bartender. She was obviously more than she appeared. 

“Who are you people,” she asked. Kara looked to Astra. They held each other’s gaze until finally Astra nodded. 

“Astra and I are Kryptonians. Like Superman,” Kara told her. Cat’s jaw dropped. “Alex is human but I grew up with her family after I arrived here. My aunt found me a few years later.”

“Aunt,” Cat said in disbelief.” Astra grinned.

“We Kryptonians age slower than humans. You will too...once your bond is cemented. The same happened with Alex when we came together.” She took her soulmate’s hand, kissing it. 

“Okayyy...wow. This is...a lot…” Cat sat down on the nearby couch. Kara moved to sit beside her. She took her hand. 

“I’m sorry. I guess I got over excited,” she admitted. She rested her other hand on Cat’s back. 

“It’s okay,” Cat said. She smiled at Kara. “I just need a minute. I never thought I’d find my soulmate, let alone an alien one.” She laughed softly. Kara smiled at her. “You are beautiful,” Cat muttered. Kara blushed.

“So are you. You’re more beautiful than I could have imagined. But...have we met before? You look familiar.” 

“Um...My name is Cat Grant. You probably know me from the media.” 

“Whoa,” Alex said. “She used to watch your show all the time.” She laughed. “Who would have guessed.” She tightened her grip on Astra’s hand. “Come on, babe. Let's give these two some alone time.” She pulled Astra along, closing the door behind them. Cat looked at Kara. The younger woman smiled.

“You okay,” she asked. Cat nodded. “Do you want me to take you home?”

“Can we just sit here for a while?” Kara nodded. She sat back pulling Cat to rest against her. 

“This okay,” she asked. Cat nodded, curling into her side. 

“This is very okay.” She looked up at Kara. Their eyes met and after a long moment they met in a short kiss. Just the press of lips but it felt like so much more. 

“So ife we’re soulmates how do we go about the whole dating thing,” Cat asked. She rested her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“We can still date. I would love to take you out. I mean we still need to get to know one another. Just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean we can read each other’s mind.” Cat chuckled. 

“Yeah. That would be crazy.” Cat chuckled. It caught in her throat when she looked up to see Kara nervously biting her lip. “Wait, it that a thing?”


	5. Day 6 - Dating Agency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SuperCat Week Day 6 - Dating Agency

Cat Grant sat at her desk. Her chair was turned away from the desk and toward the large windows that made up the west wall of her top floor office and led to her balcony. The sun was high in the sky as it was around noon. She was waiting for a reporter. 

Today was the 4th anniversary of her dating service site. She built Soul Match from a small start-up that her partner(in ownership of Soul Match Inc only) Lena Luthor. She was the spurned bastard of the late Lionel Luthor. Cat had ran into her at a tour of MIT with her son, Carter. He was a little young to be planning college but he was insistent. Cat could not refuse him. Lena was brilliant and she connected with Carter immediately. They got to talking and Lena mentioned losing backers for her pet project. Lena had developed a program for matching soul mates. Cat asked her to come to National City to present the project to a corporate friend she knew. That ‘friend’ was Cat. So Cat had built Soul Match with Lena into the number one match site for soul mates. She ran her thumb over the mark on her wrist. 

Soul mates bore a tattoo like birthmark. The mark was meant to identify you to your own soul mate. Most humans had their mark on their neck. Cat’s was on her wrist. She’d only seen two other people who bare their mark on their wrist. Louis and Lucy Lane, sisters. Louis’s mark matched that of Clark Kent, a reporter from the Daily Planet they both worked with. Lucy’s mark was still unmatched but on the data base. 

Cat and Lena had built the company together and last year Cat stepped down as Editor and Chief of CatCo’s media outlets and now only stood as CEO. Soul Match Inc offices rested two floors down. Lena was on her way for the interview as well.

“Cat.” Lena entered her office through the glass doors. She was smiling as she walked in and placed a bag with their lunches in it on Cat’s desk.

“The reporter is here,” Cat asked. Lena nodded. The younger woman was in her early 30s with long black hair, ever pale skin, and bright green eyes. Her smiles always reached her eyes. 

“Yes. She’s a cutie too. We’re gonna offer her the free database access right? I’d love to see who she’d match.” Cat rolled her eyes. Despite her brilliant mind, Lena was sickeningly romantic. Cat smiled, shaking her head. 

“Calm down, Lena. We will give her the basic admission to show her how it works. Which we’re assuming she isn’t already a member.” Lena smirked. 

“I already checked. No Kara Danvers is in the system. Though there was an Alex Danvers. She was matched up with another member, Maggie Sawyer. They’ve been married for over a year.” 

“Well we’ll find out if her soul mate is in the database today. If she ever actually makes it into the office.”

“Yeah, she seems like a very polite young woman and she caught the attention of Mike the intern.” 

“Ah, why is the man-child still here?”

“Because he’s in Diane’s department. Good luck.” Cat rolled her eyes. Any biting comment from Cat was silenced when a beautiful blonde woman with glasses over the most beautiful blue eyes Cat had ever seen. 

“Ms. Grant. Ms. Luthor. I’m Kara Danvers. I was picked to do your interview today.” Lena stepped forward offering her hand. They shook hands before Lena indicated to one of the chairs opposite Cat at the desk. Kara simply nodded to Cat. She’d been warned that the woman wasn’t much for personal contact. 

“It’s nice to meet you Kara,” Lena said. She paused for a beat. “You don’t have a laptop?” Kara blushed a bit, shifting her glasses. 

“Oh, I’m a bit of a klutz so I tend to stick with my phone or a note pad. I hope that’s okay?” She glanced at Cat. The older blonde arched an eyebrow. 

“That’s fine. We’ll just use Cat’s laptop for the site demo.” 

“For the what...oh okay. I guess I should see how it works.” She shifted her glasses again. A nervous habit, Cat deduced. 

“Yeah. We thought we’d put you into the system and show you how the whole thing works. Answer any questions you might have.” 

“Oh...I know how it works. My sister used it to find her soulmate and let me watch her do everything.” Kara was a little stunned by Lena’s little pout. 

“You aren’t one of those traditionalist people are you,” Cat asked. “Those idiots that think our database is a sin against nature.”

“What? No. I just…” Kara took a deep breath to calm herself. She put her notepad in her lap before drawing back her left sleeve. There on her arm was a soulmate mark. Lena gasped. She looked to Cat. “I know. It’s weird. I’ve been ridiculed about my mark since I was a teenager.” 

“It’s not too weird, Kara. I actually know a few people who have their marks in odd places.” Lena looked to Cat with a soft smile, before turning back to Kara. “You’re an alien, aren’t you?” Kara gaped in panic. “It’s alright. We don’t want to rat you out. We just know that aliens have their marks in different places and that some humans are not meant to be soul mates with another human. That’s why you get an exclusive today. Soul Match is creating an additional database that will cross match humans and aliens.”

“We thought it would be a way to show not only Soul Match’s support of the Alien Amnesty Act, but CatCo’s support,” Cat added. She stood up, coming around the desk. She held out her left hand so Kara could see her mark. Kara gasped, grabbing her hand. 

“That's my mark.” She looked up into Cat’s eyes. Tears were shining in her own blue eyes. “I never...dreamed I’d find you. I thought…” She glanced at Lena for a moment. “My birth name is Kara Zor’el. I was born on the planet of Krypton. I believe you know who my cousin is.” 

“Superman,” Lena said. Kara nodded. 

“And you’re Supergirl,” Cat said. Again the blonde nodded. Cat cupped her cheek. Kara turned into the hand, it was cool against her skin. “So my soulmate is a superhero.” Kara shrugged. Cat drew her hand away to sit back against her desk.

“I hope...I’m not a disappointment,” Kara stuttered out. Cat shook her head. 

“No. I’m just in shock. I’ve spent most of my life convinced I’d never find my soulmate. Now here you are, an alien and 25 years my junior. And a superhero.”

“Oh...of course.” She looked down at her hands, fiddling with her pin. Suddenly a pale hand covered her own. She met Lena’s gaze. She was smiling softly. 

“I want to express how grateful I am for the work you do for this city and how much in awe I am of your ability to do that and maintain a normal life.” Kara blushed as she smiled shyly. 

“Thank you. That means alot coming from you. I’ve admired both of you for a while now. On Krypton, before it was destroyed, I was meant to begin my entrance training for the Science Guild. I also have a great respect for reporters and Ms. Grant’s efforts to make the world a better place. You both found a way to do that through your website. I became a reporter because I wanted to do the same.”

“And from what James has told us, you are doing very well.”

“He’s a brilliant teacher. He learned a lot from working with the likes of Ms. Grant, Lois Lane, and Clark Kent.” She glanced up at Cat. The older woman was looking out the large window. Kara could tell she was lost in thought. It became clear Lena was distracting her while Cat did some dealing. She looked back to Lena, understanding Cat’s needs. They spoke for a bit about their jobs and common interests. At some point Lena was summoned out of the office. Kara finally turned her gaze back to Cat. She watched her for several seconds before speaking.

“If it makes you feel any better...I am actually, chronologically speaking, closer in age to yourself.” Cat turned to her. “I was 13 when we left Krypton. Kal...Superman was barely a year old. However the destruction of our world pushed me off course into a local space distortion known as the Phantom Zone. Time moves at a crawl there and I was stuck there for over 24 years. It took me at least another year to reach Earth. All the while I was in stasis. I then grew up as the ward of a human family. So technically I am about 50 earth years old.” Cat stared at her for a long moment before a smile slide into place on her face. She chuckled. 

“I guess that does help...a little.”

“I’m happy. I hope you are too. I don’t want to force anything but maybe...we could go on a date? Get to know each other.’ Cat nodded. She sat down next to Kara. 

“I’d like that. How is your calender for the next couple of nights?” Kara smiled.

“I’m free tomorrow. I’ll even tell my friends to not call in Supergirl unless absolutely necessary. I promise you though, that any breaking of plans will only be because I’m needed. When I came here I accidently brought some very bad people. I have to help protect this planet from the.” 

“Of course. Never doubt that Supergirl has my absolute support.” Kara smiled brightly. 

“I can’t wait to tell my sister. She told me that there was every possibility that I’d find my soulmate. I mean...my cousin did. I would tell you who he is but...” Cat shushed her.

“I understand, but...I’ve known who he really is for a while.” They smiled at each other. 

“I think he’ll be happy for us. He has a lot of respect for you as a person and a reporter. But he’d never tell HER.” Cat laughed. She took Kara’s hand, stretching it out so she could look at her mark. She used her other hand to caress the mark. “It’s actually a word,” Kara told her after a moment. Cat met her eyes, curiosity in her gaze. “It means...union of stars. On my world our highest god was Rao, which was also our Sun...our star. This mark is actually seen in the ancient tales of Rao and his lover….Chyanne. The story of our marks come from them. So they could always find each other.” She smiled. “It was my favorite bedtime story.” Cat reached up, caressing Kara’s cheek. 

“You are more beautiful than I could have hoped,” she said softly. Kara blushed. Suddenly her hand fell away. “There are some things you should know about me.”

“We can talk about it on our date,” Kara said. Cat smiled, nodding. Suddenly Kara’s phone went off.

“Any chance I could get that number,” Cat asked. Kara smirked at her.

“There is every chance.” She opened her phone and read a message. She quickly set to writing down her number after she finished. She handed it to Cat. “I have to go. Supergirl is needed.” She stood up, Cat following. “May I,” She motioned to the balcony. Cat nodded, smiling. 

“If you want you can leave your things here. I’ll keep them safe.” Kara’s smile grew brighter. She nodded. In a rush of super speed she removed her clothing to reveal the super suite. Cat grabbed her hand before she could leave and Kara was willingly pulled into a soft kiss. “Be safe out there, Supergirl.” Kara nodded. Cat released her and she was gone. Lena walked back in a second later. 

“Where did she go,” she asked. Cat was staring out the window with the biggest grin Lena had ever seen.

“Being Supergirl.” She turned to face her partner when Lena chuckled. “What?”

“Of course it would take a superhero to handle being Cat Grant’s soulmate.” Cat rolled her eyes at the woman. She moved to collect the cloths Kara had managed to neatly fold and her notebook. She placed them on the edge of her desk. Lena was smiling at her friend, so insanely happy for her. She sat down in a chair and together they ate their lunch.


	6. Day 7 - Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People live without or with muted color vision until the day they meet their soulmate. Kara has come to National City and works as a courier and today she has a special delivery for Cat Grant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this in like 3 hours while doing laundry. :) I hope it isn't horrible. I was aiming for funny and cute.

Last year Supergirl was Superman’s Robin. She was his student, helping to protect Metropolis from an array of villains. Now she has branched out and taken up the mantle of being the protector of National City. Much to the joy of CatCo’s CEO, Cat Grant. She has been selling the crap out of her magazine and paper with articles and exclusives on the Maiden of Steel. She still hadn’t got much of an interview from her but she was Cat Grant. 

In order to move to National City Supergirl or Kara Danvers had to get a job. She thought about following in her cousin’s footsteps and becoming a journalist but it wasn’t really her thing. Instead she took a job as a courier for contractor that works with business in the city. Today she had a packet to deliver to Cat Grant. She peddled as humanly possible on her bike, whooshing through the city, making her way to CatCo. She’d actually met the CEO...sort of. She came to see Perry one day and Kara had been doing a summer internship with Lois when she stormed into the open bullpen. Cat didn’t even acknowledge her presence. 

Kara stopped her bike at the bike rack outside the tall building that housed CatCo. The company name was mounted on the top. Kara pulled the package from her backpack and headed into the building. 

“Hey,” she said to the receptionist. She held up her hand as she talked to someone on the phone. Five minutes later she turned to Kara. “I have a package for Cat Grant,” she said. The woman held out her hand. Kara smiled. “Sorry. I have orders to deliver the woman herself. My hand to her hand.” The woman glared at her. “I don’t make the rules. I just follow them...or I don’t get paid. So do I need a pass or something?” The woman rolled her eyes. She turned to her computer. Kara was a little concerned for a moment before she handed her a guest id card. 

“The elevators are over there. You’ll go to the top floor. Her office is the big glass office. Can’t miss it.” 

“Thanks.” Kara ignored her all to fake smile and headed for the elevator. The outside of the elevator was glass so you could look out at the city as you rise above it. Cat Grant was a genius. The city was only shades of Gray and white for Kara. As a Kryptonian she was color blind until that moment when she met her soulmate. Humans were different. They saw on muted color and when a human met their soulmate the world would become a brilliant display. 

Kara had yet to find her soulmate. She had hope though. Kal had found his soulmate with a human. Maybe Kara could as well. She abandoned her thoughts when the elevator door opened. 

“What the hell do you think you're doing,” a young man asked. She tensed. 

“Excuse you?” The guy reached to pull her out. He paused when Kara stood fast. She glared at him. He was about her height with one of those modern swooping spiked hair styles. 

“You are in Cat Grant’s private elevator. If she catches you you are so fired and then some.” Kara stepped out of the elevator.

“I don't work here so I'm not worried. I was directed to this elevator by the receptionist. So if anyone should be fired it should be her.” 

“Well I'd still be concerned. Car Grant can be really scary.” 

“Ok. Well which way to her office. I have a delivery for her.” The guy just stared at her. “You know what…” She walked around him and spotted the glass office. Cat Grant was sitting at her desk working on something. Kara paused. She was even more beautiful than she remembered. She took a deep breath and headed across the bullpen. She stopped at the assistant’s desk. The young blonde looked up at her.

“Yes?”

“Package for Ms. Grant. And before you say anything, I have to put this directly in her hands. Whoever sent this has concerns and ordered that no one else touch it.” The woman nodded, standing. She led Kara into the office.

“Ms. Grant, you have a delivery.” The woman sounded drained. 

“Leave it on the table.” The assistant looked to Kara. There was a sign of fear.

“I'm sorry Me. Grant,” Kara said, stepping around the assistant. Cat looked up fro. Her work. A glare over the top of her glasses. Kara smiled. “I need to hand it to you and get your signature. The sender made a special request.” Cat took her glasses off and dropped them on the desk. 

“Really? Well since he made a special request... why not interrupt my important work to appease him.” She stood up and swaggered over to Kara. Kara handed her the tablet to sign. “Kiera,” Cat read her name on the tablet. 

“It's pronounced Kara, actually.” Cat arched an eyebrow. She signed her name in a quick flourish. Kara took the tablet back and handed over the envelope. As Cat took it their fingers touched. Both women stumbled back, pain shooting through their heads. Kara groaned and she felt like her eyes were going to burat. Then as quick as it came the pain was gone. She heard Cat groan. 

“Are you alright, Ms. Grant,” she asked. She opened her eyes and gasped. Everything was different. The world was bursting with color. 

“What did you do to me,” Cat demanded. She was still holding her hand on her face. Kara looked at her. She was even more beautiful than before. Finally Cat opened her eyes. She gasped. She looked around. Her world was different now as well. What was once faded color was now 1080p vibrant. She settled her gaze on Kara. 

“I don't believe it,” they said in unison. 

“You're my soulmate,” Kara said. 

“It would appear so.” Cat stepped forward offering her hand. “Cat Grant, CEO and Queen of all Media. Kara couldn't help the bubble of laughter as shook Cat's hand. 

“Kara Danvers, delivery extraordinary.” Cat smiled. 

“Well it's nice to finally meet you.” Kara smiled. 

“Well for full disclosure we have met before. I worked as Lois Lane and Clark Kent’s intern during the summer in high school.” Cat scrunched up her nose. Kara thought it was adorable. 

“Why would you work for that hag?” Kara chuckled. 

“It was Clark's idea. He's my cousin.” 

“Oh. Well...This will make family gatherings awkward.” Kara shrugged.

“I’ll talk to her. She likes me.” Cat raised an eyebrow. “So are you free for dinner tonight? I'd really like to start getting to know you.” Cat smiled. 

“Yes. My son is at his father's for the week. I hope you don't mind that I'm a mom.” Kara smiled. 

“Of course not. I love kids. I bet he's a cutie.” Cat blushed. 

“I'm more than a little partial but yes.” Kara smiled at how Cat lit up talking about her son. 

“Well maybe we can do a kid friendly date once we know each other better.” 

“I'd like that.” Kara reached into her backpack and pulled out a business card. She quickly wrote her number down and handed it to Cat. Cat then took her hand and pulled her close to write her own number on Kara's forearm. Kara arched an eyebrow. “So you don't wash it off your hands.” Kara nodded. Both women were smiling like idiots as Kara said goodbye. Cat walked around her desk and sat down. She suddenly remembered the package that delivered her soulmate. Curious, she opened it. Inside was a single envelope with Cat's name written on it in familiar hand writing. She opened it and pulled out a letter. 

Hello Kit Kat,

If you're reading this then Kara has done her job and if I'm right you are both better for it. I can't tell you how I knew that she was your soulmate. But when I found out I was more than a little shocked. What were the odds that the cousin of my soulmate would be the soulmate of someone who hates me so much? After the shock wore off it just made weird kind of sense. After everything we've been through I was going to be able to give you this gift. I hope you accept it in the spirit in which it was given. I want you to be happy Cat. I also want Kara to be happy. She has lost a lot in her life but she is always smiling. She believes in people. She'll show you how to be the best version of yourself. Just like Clark did for me.   
I don't expect this to magically fix everything but I hope it's a start. 

With honest affection,  
Lois Lane-Kent. 

PS If you know his secret you now know her secret. Be gentle with her. 

Cat sat back in her chair, blown away by the letter. Slowly a smirk graced her features. She folded the letter before getting her personal stationery out. 

“Dear Lilu,”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SuperCat Week Day 8 Creator's Choice.   
> My idea was that soulmate's share something no one else could know. I decided Kara and Cat would share a song.

Cat was in the middle of a meeting when Kara came rushing into the room. She was about to release a scathing insult when Kara said three words. 

“Carter needs you.” Cat quickly excused herself. Kara matched her pace. “His principal just called. Carter is physically fine but he’s having a panic attack and won’t let anyone near him. I have your driver waiting downstairs, ready to take you to the school. I’ve also sent messages to the rest of your meetings this afternoon to cancel. Do you want me to go ahead and cancel meetings for tomorrow?”

“Yes, Kara. Thank you.” Kara nodded. She helped Cat into her jacket as they waited for the elevator. She then handed her the bag of the day. Cat was gone as soon as the doors opened. Kara was biting her lip as she returned to her desk. She was worried about Carter and Cat. 

“Everything okay,” Winn asked, rolling over in his chair.

“Carter’s school called. He’s having a panic attack.” 

“Oh, poor kid. I hope he’s okay. I know how tough those can be.” Kara nodded. 

“Me too.” She turned back to her computer. She still had calls to make. Winn went back to his own desk. 

 

Cat held Carter close to her side. He was still pretty shaken up. It turns out that the reason her son had a panic attack was because a classmate threatened him during a group assignment. Cat didn’t even have to say a word before the principle was promising to punish the other student. She decided not to waste her time on any of those people. She simply knelt down in front of her son. He was a very special boy. 

It didn’t take her long to coax him into her arms. Together they left the school. She hummed softly to him as they rode along. She’d sung this song to him all his life. It popped into her head just after he was born. She didn’t know where she’d heard it or even what it meant. The language was unlike any she remembered hearing. 

After arriving home Cat settled Carter on the couch with a blanket and put on his favorite movie at the moment. Meanwhile she called Kara to check on work. Kara assured her she had everything under control. She checked a few more things before joining her son. She ordered from Carter’s favorite chinese place for dinner and then they settled on the balcony.   
Cat ran her fingers through his hair as she began to sing the actually words to his lullaby. The song soothed them both. She was just about to get up to get him to bed when Supergirl appeared off the balcony. 

“Oh, hello,” Cat greeted. Her smile faded a bit when she saw the look on Supergirl’s face. She looked...upset. “What’s wrong?”

“That song...where did you hear that song?”

“I honestly don’t remember. It just came to me when Carter was a newborn. The song soothes him. Why? Do you know it?” Supergirl nodded. She drifted down to stand on the balcony. 

“It was sung to me as a child, by my mother. It’s a Kryptonian lullaby.” Cat’s eyes went wide with shock. She’d somehow unknowingly picked up a Kryptonian lullaby.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you....” Supergirl shook her head. 

“You didn’t. Um...how about I take Carter to bed so we can talk,” she offered. Cat nodded. She watched as Supergirl lifted her son into her arms. She lead the way into the apartment and too Carter’s room. They tucked him in together. “He’s a very special boy,” Supergirl said with a smile. “I heard what happened today. I’m glad he’s okay.” Cat nodded. They left the room, pulling the door to a crack. 

“So what did you want to talk about,” Cat asked as they entered the living room. She poured herself a small portion of bourbon before turning to face Supergirl. The superhero appeared to be nervous. She stepped closer. “That lullaby thing has gotten to you.” She rubbed the younger woman’s arm in an attempt to comfort her. They sat down on her couch. 

“I haven’t hear it out loud since before I left Krypton. One of the things I regret is never being able to teach it to my cousin.” 

“What do you mean? He’s much older than you.” Supergirl smiled sadly.

“I want to tell you some things but I need you to promise that you won’t print any of it. It’s all very personal and it would break my heart…”

“Of course. This is just between us. Cat and Supergirl. Nothing you say here will be printed.” Supergirl nodded.

“Thank you.” Supergirl took a deep breath. “I was 13 earth years old when I left Krypton. Kal was not even 2. I was meant to raise him, teach him about our world.” Cat gasped.

“You were a child. How could you raise him?” Supergirl shrugged. 

“However, as we were leaving our system Krypton exploded and the shock wave sent me into an area near by known as the Phantom Zone. It’s a place where time stands still. I was trapped there for 24 years. I didn’t age, at all. When I landed Kal was already a grown man and had become Superman. I was still just a kid. So he...he sent me to live with a human family. They knew a lot about him and what it meant to be a Kryptonian on earth.” 

“That must have been hard for you.” 

“It was. I used to sing that lullaby to myself when I couldn’t sleep because of the memories and the loss.” A few tears escaped to fall down her cheeks. “I miss hearing my mother sing it to me.” 

“Supergirl...why would I know this song? I’ve never even heard someone speak Kryptonian before.” Supergirl met her gaze.

“Because...I think...we’re connected, Cat.” she chewed her lip for a moment. “Cat...do you believe in Soulmates?”

“I guess. I’ve known a few people who have found their soulmate. Why?” 

“On Krypton we are taught that a soulmate knows you before they ever even meet you. And they will know a part of you that no one else could ever know.”

“So since I know this song...you think we’re...Supergirl, I don’t know.” Cat stood, walking toward a window. Supergirl followed.

“What’s my name? My real name,” Kara asked. Her gaze met Cat’s eyes in the reflection of the glass. “You know my name. You know who I really am.” Cat sighed, closing her eyes.

“Kara.” 

“Yes. Kara Zor’el Danvers.” Cat let Kara gently turn her around. Her eyes stayed shut until she felt Kara gently tilt her chin up. She opened her eyes to meet Kara’s gaze. “And I also think you’ve felt what has been growing between us the last few months.” Kara slowly brought her into a gently kiss, giving her time to pull away before their lips met. They opened up to each other, tongues meeting, hands reaching and pulling. One or both of them moaned softly. When the parted Kara pulled Cat into her chest. 

“My name is Catherine Diana Grant,” Cat said softly. “And I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you...Kara.” They settled on the couch, cuddling and kissing. “Can you sing it to me, the lullaby?” Kara pulled her closer. She took a few breaths.

“Oh, little star  
How bright you burn  
Shining in Rao’s reverie  
Calm in Cyan’s rest  
May you dream sweet dreams  
In these hours of darkness  
Fear not the loneliness  
For even from afar  
Rao shines upon you  
Oh, little star.”

Kara looked down to find Cat asleep against her. She smiled. She easily scooped the woman up in her arms, carrying her to her bedroom. She had just tucked her in and was about to leave when she caught her sleeve. 

“Stay.” She nodded in reply. She slipped out of her suit, leaving her in a shift of sorts, before joining Cat in the large bed. She spooned against Cat’s back, wrapping her in her arms. Cat slipped a hand into Kara’s. Soon enough her breathing evened out. She was asleep. Kara smiled. She hadn’t felt this complete in her memory. Even so far from home, Rao had led her to her soulmate. She slept better than she ever had that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a great week. I'm really proud of myself and so thankful for the comments and kudos. Thank you for reading. I really enjoyed myself. I can't wait for the next one. :)


End file.
